Vinculo eterno
by LariLaw
Summary: -" El vinculo eterno que hemos creado los dos nunca desaparecera"- de mi cara salian lagrimas a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Por fin habia aprendido el verdadero significado de "Fuerza". Posibles Parejas, aun no he decidido xD, LuffyxOc, LawxOc, ZoroxOc
1. Prologo

**Notas del Autor:** Antes de empezar con el taan largo prologo que les prepare xD, , este es mi primer fic , en verdad me anime despues de leer varios fics que ame *-*, como el de katty.z ., en verdad la admiro y espero que si lee el fic, me de su opinion .

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda.

Ojala disfruten de mi primer Fic y dejen sus opiniones, los que no le gusto o mi estilo de escritura , todo para poder mejorar en mi Fic

_Lari_

* * *

Me levante como cualquier otro día , me encontraba en una isla tranquila, la cual estaba bajo el control de Kaido; en realidad no había muchos problemas ahí , solo pagaban una cuota para tener la protección de Kaido, era una tarifa muy alta pero era eso o vivir esclavizados por Kaido o algún otro pirata.

Mi nombre es Larissa Read, comandante de la 3 división de los piratas de Kaido además de ser su investigadora personal. Fui enviada a aquel lugar para cobrar la tarifa de esa isla y checar que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

Salí del lugar donde me había quedado a dormir y me dirigí con el acalde de esa Isla , cuando de repente vi a alguien correr siendo perseguido por nuestros soldados, por un momento ignore eso y seguí mi camino pero cuando observe mas a fondo a la persona que estaba corriendo me percate que era Monkey D. Luffy , uno de los piratas mas problemáticos y con una recompensa de 400,000.000 millones de berries.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi Den Den Mushi sonó, al alzar la bocina fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, de las tantas palabras que salieron de mi capitán solo logre captar estas "Captura a Monkey D. Luffy, y tráemelo aquí ", al escuchar eso colgué y me dirigí corriendo hacia él , aunque no quisiera hacer este tipos de cosas me veía obligada hacerlas.

_No me daba cuenta de que cada vez me importaba menos el echo de estar asi , fue hasta que lo conoci que despertaron mis ganas de vivir._


	2. Planes

Ya comenzamos con la historia *-*, trate de captar todo lo que pude de los personajes, en realidad no soy muy buena escribiendo pero hice mi esfuerzo.

La historia comienza despues de lo de Punk Hazard, intente no hacer tanto spolier debido a que es una saga que todavia no aparece en el anime.

Alguna opinion sobre el Fic no olviden dejar si review n.n

_Lari_

* * *

En el nuevo mundo se encuentran 4 grandes poderes que rigen el mar, solo hay dos maneras de sobrevivir a ellos, una es aliándose y la otra es enfrentarlos directamente, aunque muy pocas personas hacen la ultima opción debido al inmenso poder que ellos tienen.

Los mugiwaras seguían su camino por el nuevo mundo , saliendo de los rumbos de Punk Hazard, huyendo de Doflamingo el cual los quería acabar por lo que habían hecho. Luffy seguía con sus actitudes infantiles, dándole caso omiso a los problemas que ya tenían en el Nuevo Mundo.

Fue cuando Law salió de su barco y fue al de los mugiwaras para contarles el plan que tenía para derrocar a uno de los 4 Yonko ( Razon por la cual había hecho alianza con Luffy).

El chico con sombrero de paja se encontraba en la cubierta con un gran pedazo de carne en su boca como era de esperarse, ahí mismo se encontraban casi todos los mugiwaras a excepción de Zoro , que se encontraba entrenando.

El cirujano con sombrero alfepado subió aquel lugar y con un tono serio llamo a Luffy y a toda la banda y empezó a explicarles lo que tenia de su plan .

- Antes que nada debemos saber mas sobre aquellos 4 poderes a los cuales nos enfrentaremos , Shanks,Kaido, Big Mom y Kurohige- el cirujano exclamo ante todos

-Hey!, espera- hablo Luffy mientras tenia un trozo de Carne en la boca- No iremos en contra de Shanks, el me salvo la vida y le debo mucho- empezó a reclamar

Hubo un silencio el cual parecía eterno, Law solo estaba un poco enojado de las actitudes de Luffy , ya que por culpa de el escapo Ceasar y no pudo interrogarlo antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra Nami lo interrumpió.

-Espera Luffy , no dijo que iríamos sobre Shanks- la navegante trato de calmar la situación –

-Como decía, debemos saber mas información sobre los 4 Yonkos y saber cual nos conviene atacar- interrumpió Law , tratando de calmar un poco la situacion aunque se dio cuenta de que el sombrero de paja se había quedado dormido mientras comia.

-¡Luffy, despierta , eres tu el que debe oir esto!- grito el francotirador de la tripulación

-Oh?- respondió confundido el capitán

-Debemos buscar a una cierta persona, la cual según información que saque de Monet en Punk Hazard, es la que ha de tener mas información sobre ellos en todo el Nuevo Mundo – Law interrumpió otra vez la conversación de los demás , tratando de calmarse por las actitudes infantiles de Luffy.

-¿Y quien es?- la arqueóloga de la tripulación pregunto con curiosidad

- Es una de las subordinadas de Kaido, Investigadora personal de el, se llama Read Larissa, no se mucho de ella, lo único que me llego de información fue que estaría en la Isla Nadare, muy cerca de aquí- el cirujano contesto con un tono mas serio

-Hum!, entonces solo le tengo que patear el trasero a esa "Rarita?- el sombrero de paja le contesto apenas despertando de su sueño

-¡Larissa tonto, aprende a escuchar al menos!- la navegante cabreada le solto un golpe al capitán

-Como te atreves a decir eso Luffy!, como puedes lastimar a una dama!- El cocinero le grito cabreado a Luffy al escuchar tales palabras

-Vamos a Raptarla y a Interrogarla- Law espeto interrumpiendo la rabieta del ceja risada.

En ese momento todo quedo en silencio, mientras que Luffy seguía comiendo su carne todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión tan fría que tomo aquel cirujano.


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Notas del Autor :**Bueno antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a Tazusa por ser una de las primeras personas en seguirme, *-* una de las personas a las que también admiro.

**Notas del Fic: **Luffy la llama "Rarita" o "Larita", debido a que siempre se confunde con los nombre.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

****Ojala Disfruten de este Capitulo, alguna Duda o sugerencia no olviden dejar su review o un MP.

_Lari_

* * *

Los mugiwaras iban rumbo a la Isla Nadare, donde según el plan de Law, irían a capturar a una chica la cual les podría proporcionar información sobre los Yonkos.

Luffy se encontraba en la cubierta comiéndose lo que le quedaba de carne, mientras Sanji giraba alrededor de la cubierta en círculos, pensando en como seria la belleza de aquella chica.

-¿Uh, de que me perdí?- el espadachín pregunto después de bajar de entrenar

-Iremos a patearle el trasero a una tipa- el chico sombrero de paja contesto muy emocionado

-Espera, idiota, Law específicamente dijo que no hiciéramos eso- la navegante del barco dijo esas palabras al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba un golpe al capitán

-¿Entonces solo debemos cortar a la chica?- Zoro dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Los dos son unos idiotas!- Nami termino gritando mientras le daba una paliza al espadachín y al capitán de la tripulación

-Nami da mucho miedo- el médico renito y el narizotas dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono tembloroso

-¿Qué pasa si la chica por la que vamos es igual de tenebrosa que Nami y tiene la fuerza de Luffy- el médico del barco dijo con asombro

-Kyaa!, no digas eso, si es verdad estamos acabados- el francotirador del barco dijo con mucho miedo

-Je, se equivocan, la chica por la que iremos será tierna e indefensa, además de ser muy hermosa- el cocinero pervertido dijo mientras se imaginaba a la chica llamándolo onii-chan

-Eres un idiota- el espadachín suspiro

-A quien llamas idiota, marimo- Sanji le respondió cabreado

La mayor parte del viaje en la Isla fueron peleas entre Sanji y Zoro, rabietas que hacia Nami por las tonterías de Luffy y los sustos que se llevaban Chopper y Usopp al imaginar a aquella chica. Mientras que Franky estaba al timón y Brook tocaba su música.

Después de un tiempo los mugiwaras y el barco de Law pudieron anclar en aquella Isla, era muy pequeña y tranquila, se sentía un ambiente de prosperidad.

-En serio esta aquí ella, es muy aburrida la isla- Luffy reclamaba mientras volteaba la cabeza a los lados-

-Si es aquí- el cirujano respondió tratando de calmarse a tales actitudes de Luffy

-Luffy, no vayas hacer una tontería, debemos seguir el plan tal y cual dijo Law- la navegante peli naranja le recordaba al capitán

Fue en aquel momento cuando Luffy hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su navegante y salió corriendo gritando por el lugar, "¡Rarita, donde estas!".

-¡Luffy espera no te vayas a quedar con toda la diversión!- Zoro grito persiguiendo a su capitán

-No le vayas hacer daño a Lari-chwan, estúpido marimo- el ero-cook salió corriendo persiguiendo al espadachín

-Son unos idiotas- todos los que quedaban a excepción de Law dijeron mientras le salía una gota por la frente.

Nami , Chopper y Brook fueron a buscarlos para evitar que arruinaran su planes, Usopp y Franky se quedaron en el barco y Law se dirigió por el este para empezar a buscar a la chica esperando encontrarla antes que Luffy.

Mientras tanto la chica la cual buscaban desesperadamente, se encontraba saliendo apenas del hotel donde se había quedado a dormir una noche. Iba caminando por dirección hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el acalde de aquella Isla, para poder cobrar la tarifa de Kaido.

Ella se encontraba muy pensativa, mientras sacaba una libreta se uno de sus bolsillos e iba escribiendo un sinfín de cosas, a veces sin sentido, que ella solo podía entender.

Ella noto algo raro en el lugar, había menos soldados de Kaido de los que solían haber en el lugar y se percato de algunos ruidos en el fondo del camino. Apenas alcanzaba escuchar algunas voces, logro captar algunas que decían "Captúrenlo, no dejen que se acerque a ella".

Fue cuando recibió una llamada de su Den Den Mushi, la cual era del mismísimo Yonko Kaido.

"Encárgate de él, no dejes que haga ninguna tontería en mi isla"- fueron las palabras que el Yonko pronuncio a través del Den Den Mushi.

-Claro que si , mi capitán- la chica pronuncio esas palabras antes de colgar.

La chica de cabello marrón se dirigió corriendo al lugar donde los gritos sobresalían, cada vez que se acercaba mas al lugar, se lograba escuchar mejor las palabras que decían aquellas personas. Hasta que logro captar la voz del sombrero de paja pronunciando las palabras "Larita, sal de donde estas" , y algunas otras voces que se perdían.

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con los soldados que perseguían al sombrero de Paja, al espadachín y al cocinero.

-Déjenlos, yo me encargo de ellos- la chica peli-café dijo con una voz fría

Los soldados se retiraron por las órdenes de aquella chica, ella siguió avanzando y dio un salto poniéndose enfrente de Luffy, Sanji y Zoro.

-¿A quién buscabas?- la chica pronuncio mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mmm ¿Quién rayos eres?- el sombrero de paja pregunto

-Soy Larissa Read, comandante de la 3 división de los piratas de Kaido- la chica afirmo con tono de autoridad

-Lari-chwan! , eres más hermosa de lo me imagine- el cocinero pervertido dijo mientras giraba en círculos-

-¡Je, entonces eres a quien debo cortar!- el espadachín dijo con desdén-

-Esperen chicos, yo me encargo de ella – el sombrero de paja pronuncio mientras se ponía en combate para atacar a Larissa

-Esto se va a poner interesante- la comandante menciono muy emocionada por la pelea que se venía.

Fue cuando la chica peli-café y el capitán de los sombrero de paja tomaron posición para empezar una épica pelea.


	4. Primera Batalla

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por los review en verdad me hacen felices *-*, es mi primera vez redactando una pelea , espero que les guste y no haya quedado tan mal xD

**Notas del Fic:**

**-La chica que aparece en la imagen es Lari, mi intento de dibujarla xD **

-Al principio de la lectura maneje los ataques de Luffy en Romaji ( pronunciacion en Japones ).

-La fruta de Larissa es, Ener-Ener no mi - ( Eneru-Eneru no mi, como sonaria ), es capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de energia o generarla de su cuerpo y utilizarla de la manera que quiera.

Ojala les guste el 4 capitulo de mi historia, no olviden Alguna suregencia no olviden dejarme su review o un MP

_Lari _

* * *

-Gear Sekando- fueron las palabras que el sombrero de paja pronuncio, dando inicio así a la pelea

El sombrero de paja empezó adquirir un tono rosado, mientras le salía humo por todo el cuerpo.

-_Gomu Gomu no…_ _**Jetto Pistoru!- **_el chico pronuncio mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia la chica peli café

A pesar de la velocidad del ataque del mugiwara , la chica rápidamente lo esquivo y se coloco atrás del sombrero de paja.

-_Eneru Eneru ….. __**Bakuhatsu!- **_la chica peli café pronuncio lanzando una gran bola brillante hacia el sombrero de paja.

El chico peli negro logro esquivar aquella bola brillante, pasando por su espalda hasta llegar a unos edificios y explotar aquella esfera.

-_Gomu Gomu no…. Jetto Gatoringu!_- Fue cuando el chico con sombrero de paja empezó a lanzar sus ataque hacia la chica peli- café aunque ella lograba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes. Larissa salto donde estaba Luffy , apenas visible , le lanzo un gran golpe al chico en su espalda, lanzándolo por los aires para luego rematarlo en el suelo.

-Me dolió !- el sombrero de paja replico mientras se levantaba del suelo

Fue cuando la chica le intento lanzar una patada a Luffy pero antes de que esta le pudiera hacer daño al capitán, logro pararlo con su brazo imbuido con el Busoshoku koka y con un movimiento rápido le propinó un golpe en su abdomen, haciendo que volara hacia los edificios que se encontraban ahí.

-_Eneru Eneru …__Ibara !_- la chica saco de sus manos como un tipo de luz blanca transformándola en grandes espinas que flotaban en el aire.

Ella corrió hacia el , lanzándole las espinas rápidamente, tratando de clavarle alguna en su cuerpo aunque todos los intentos que hacia los fallaba debido a la velocidad de aquel.

-Gear Sado- el sombrero de paja pronuncio mientras, su brazo se empezaba a agrandar poco a poco,- _Gomu Gomu no_ … _Elephant Gun_!- el chico lanzo su brazo gigantesco hacia la chica peli-café.

-_Eneru Eneru … __Kabe!_- la comandante puso sus manos enfrente y de su cuerpo empezó a salir la misma masa de luz blanca de hace rato, haciendo con ella un muro deteniendo así el ataque del mugiwara.

-Eres un tipo muy difícil de derrotar - la comandante dijo mientras se levantaba del golpe que le había dado Luffy.

-Tú también eres fuerte- el mugiwara dijo mientras tomaba la defensiva Paso una hora y la pelea entre los dos no acababa, las fuerzas de ambos eran iguales, y el cansancio también era igual para ambos sin embargo ninguno de los dos se rendía y seguía luchando.

Mientras que Zoro y Sanji solo se quedaban observando en silencio, intentando no intervenir en la pelea de su capitán.

Larissa se puso de rodillas, poniendo su manos en el suelo -_Eneru Eneru_…. _**Bring**_- el suelo se empezó a mover y salía una especie de luz de suelo, la cual era absorbida por la chica.

Después de absorber la luz que salía del suelo , ella se volvió a levantar , viendo que tenia las misma energía que cuando comenzó la pelea.

-¡Que rayos paso!- el espadachín quedo furioso al ver tal escena

-Solo recupere energías, gracias a mi fruta del diablo- la chica peli-café dijo con orgullo

-Tsk!, ya verás- el espadachín preparo sus espadas para atacar a la chica pero en ese momento Luffy lo detuvo

-¡No te metas en mi pelea, Zoro!- el mugiwara dijo muy enojado

El sombrero de Paja empezó otra vez a atacar a la chica, aunque no tenia la misma fuerza que al principio de la pelea. Larissa llevaba la ventaja gracias a su fruta del diablo , aunque el cuerpo de ambos estaba dañado de la misma forma.

-Ya me entretuve demasiado, será mejor terminar con esto- la chica se puso atrás del sombrero de Paja, el cual al verla, le lanzo varios golpes a la vez.

Aunque no pudo evitar algunos y su cuerpo cada vez se consumía mas, ella logro poner su mano en el abdomen del chico y en una jugada rápida de alguna manera logro robarle toda la energía que tenia, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Zoro furioso, corrió hacia ella , sacando sus espadas , empezó atacarla . Ella trataba de evadir todos los ataques, aunque su cuerpo cada vez le dejaba luchar menos trato de llevar el ritmo de aquel espadachín.

-Room- se logro escuchar a lo fondo mientras Zoro y Larissa peleaban.- Aquel cirujano había llegado.

Poniéndose atrás de la chica. E l cirujano la ataco antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, lográndole quitar su corazón dejándola en KO.

-No tenias por que meterte- el espadachín reclamo guardando sus katanas


	5. El Plan se Pone en Marcha

******Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda.

**Notas del Autor: **

****Hola de nuevo minna, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi Fic, en verdad agradezco mucho los review que me dejan , aunque solo sean 2 personas me hace feliz eso ^-^.

En otro tema, cambie la imagen del Fic, la anterior no me convecia del mucho, subi otra , ¿Que les parece?.

Les dejo mi DA, para que vean los dibujos de mi Oc, subire pronto otros nuevos :

Alguna sugerencia acerca del Fic no olviden dejar un MP o un review para que pueda mejorar n.n

Bueno ojala disfruten de este Capitulo :D

_Lari _

* * *

El cirujano solo hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el espadachín, este tomo a la chica y la puso en sus hombros, mientras que Zoro agarro al sombrero de Paja y lo cargo llevándolo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lari-chwan?!- el ero-cook dijo en un tono de rabieta mientras detenía a Law.

-Solo la detuve- el cirujano pronuncio a la vez que cargaba a la chica-

-Tsk!, Eres un idiota, aun defendiéndola cuando viste lo que le hizo a Luffy- el peli-verde se quejo con el cocinero.

Sanji en ese momento solo guardo sus palabras hacia el espadachín por que de algún modo sabia que el tenía razón. Los tres caminaron rumbo al puerto, cargando a Luffy y a Larissa, fue cuando aparecieron Nami, Robín, Brook y Chopper frente a ellos al parecer habían escuchado ruidos y supusieron que el mugiwara estaría en aquel lugar.

-¡Luffy, que te paso, rápido llamen a un Doctor!- el renito parlante empezaba a correr por todo el lugar.

-Chopper, tu eres el doctor, además está aquí también Law.- la navegante del barco le recordó al medico

-Al parecer solo está durmiendo- la arqueóloga afirmo al ver la burbuja en la nariz que tenia Luffy

-Yohoho, ¿Quién es la belleza que esta atrás tuyo?- el esqueleto menciono mientras señalaba a la chica

-La llevaremos al barco, y saldremos de aquí antes de que despierte- Law menciono, ignorando las palabras que dijo el músico

-Law… no hagas eso – Brook se puso de rodillas deprimido por ser ignorado

La mayor parte de los sombrero de paja y Law se dirigieron hacia el puerto de la Isla, aunque fueron interrumpido por un par de soldados intentando proteger a la comandante, ellos fácilmente los derrotaron.

Al llegar al barco fueron recibidos por Usopp y Franky, los cuales estuvieron arreglando algunos detalles del barco.

-SUUPEER, parece que si consiguieron capturar a la chica- el cyborg junto sus manos haciendo su pose de siempre.

-Solo espero que no sea temible- el narizota suspiro en voz baja

Law subió al barco primero y con un cuidadoso movimiento dejo a la chica, yéndose a su barco por algunas cosas. A la vez Zoro lanzo al chico peli negro al barco, dejándolo en la cubierta.

-Parece que Luffy se encuentra en buen estado, solo necesitara descanso- el reno parlante menciono a todo el grupo- La chica es la que tiene más heridas, aunque no son de riesgo.

-Si no hubiera utilizado su fruta para quitarle toda la energía, lo más seguro que Luffy ganaba- el peli verde rechisto al mismo tiempo que abría una botella de Sake.

-El problema es su fruta del diablo, pero mientras no la pueda utilizar no tendremos ninguna dificultad- el cirujano dijo a la vez que le lanzaba unas esposas de kairoseki al espadachín.

-Preferiría cortarla y acabar con esto de una vez, pero ya que- Zoro protesto, poniéndole las esposas a la chica peli café.

-¿Cuánto se va a tardar en despertar?- la chica peli negra pregunto

-Por las heridas que recibió en la pelea, yo creo que en 2 horas o mas- Law respondió- Me avisan cuando despierte, prefiero esperar en mi barco- el cirujano se dirigió directamente a su barco.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos de aquí- la peli naranja grito y alzo su brazo al mismo tiempo.

-Ok!, yo me encargo del timón- el carpintero del barco se dirigió a navegar el barco.

Paso una hora desde que salieron de aquella Isla, aun no sabían a dónde dirigirse , lo único que hacían es alejarse lo más que puedan de aquella Isla para así evitar a los piratas de Kaido.

-CAARNE!- fueron las primeras palabras que el sombrero de paja dijo al despertarse

-Luffy, me alegro que te encuentres mejor- el renito salto a su cuerpo llorando de la alegría

-Sanji, Comida!- el capitán reclamo alzando sus brazos.

-Espera a que sea hora de la comida- el cocinero le respondió, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo

-Uh?, ¡Es la chica tramposa!- el sombrero de paja grito al ver que se encontraba en el barco

-Originalmente el plan era traerla- Nami replico picándole la frente al capitán

-Hmmm, estará bien si la lanzo del barco ahora mismo- Luffy volteo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que pensaba.

-¡Estás loco, como vamos hacer eso!- la peli-naranja regaño al capitán dándole un golpe como siempre hacia

-Nami da miedo- el médico del barco retrocedía poco a poco alejándose de la navegante.

Chopper tropezó al intentar retroceder, cayendo en medio de la chica peli-café, la cual se encontraba esposada de ambas manos.

-Te podrías quitar, mapache- la chica peli-café dijo sombríamente, mientras ocultaba su cara entre su cabello.

-Kyaaa!, da miedo- el renito salto del susto, cayendo encima de la cabeza de Nami

-¡Bájate de mi cabeza Chopper!- la navegante dijo cabreada lanzando al médico al suelo

-Usopp, la chica nueva da miedo- el médico se acerco poco a poco al francotirador, abrazándolo de sus piernas.

-¿Chopper, que pasa?- el capitán pregunto al ver la reacción del renito

Fue cuando se encontraron aquellas miradas de nuevo, la chica peli-café y el sombrero de paja se volvieron a ver a los ojos, como en la pelea que tuvieron, esas miradas que guardaban un resentimiento entre los dos pudieron crear un ambiente de tensión entre los dos sin necesitar de ninguna palabra.


	6. Nuevo Encuentro

Hola minna :D, después de dos semanas de inactividad decidí subir mi capitulo nuevo del fic xD, todo por culpa de que ya entre al colegio Dx.

Decidí hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos debido a que estaban muy cortos , aunque tarde un poco mas creo que es lo mejor para la historia. Gracias por su Reviews en verdad me hacen muy feliz y también sus follows *-*.

No olviden dejar su review o Mp si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia y ojala disfruten de este capitulo .

**DISCLAIMER : **One Piece es propiedad de Oda

* * *

POV Larissa

Apenas abría los ojos, pude visualizar algunas sombras y oír algunas cuantas voces. Cuándo al fin pude abrir completamente mis ojos pude observar al chico sombrero de paja hablando con una chica peli-naranja. Me encontraba esposada con las manos enfrente.

Fue cuando un mapache cayó encima de mí, pidiéndole de favor que se quitara este se asusto sin saber por qué razón.

El chico pelinegro me volteo a ver, su mirada guardaba resentimiento y no lo culpaba yo anteriormente le había hecho daño pero de alguna manera u otra también vi una sonrisa en su rostro, no podría explicarlo, parecía feliz de algún modo.

Fin POV

-¡Hey, Tu!- el sombrero de paja grito señalando a la chica

-¿Uh?- la chica peli-café respondió un poco confundida

-La única razón por la que perdí fue porque tenía hambre- el sombrero de paja expresaba con orgullo dirigiéndose a la chica

-¡Te puedo ganar otra vez si yo quiero!- la chica se levanto espetando con un poco de furia

-¡Quieres pelear de nuevo!- Luffy grito con disgusto a la chica mientras se ponía en posición para pelear

-¡¿Quieres apostar a que de nuevo gano?!- la peli-café renegaba siendo detenida por las manos que Robín hizo florecer en su cuerpo.

-¡Déjalo ya, Luffy!- Nami le rogaba al sombrero de paja mientras lo detenía.

-Si mejor te corto y acabamos esto de una vez por todas- el espadachín propuso muy descaradamente.

-¡Tú no te metas!-la peli-naranja le reclamo al espadachín muy irritada

La tensión aumentaba en el ambiente, ningún mugiwara deseaba tener a la chica en el barco, a excepción de Sanji, que rondaba en círculos al verla. Fue cuando Law entro al barco, traía su nodashi como siempre y parecía que ocultaba algo en su abrigo.

-No les dije que me avisaran cuando despertara- Law reclamaba muy molesto.

-Perdónanos, es que hubieron algunos problemillas- Nami manifestó tratando de tranquilizar a Law.

-¡Law da miedo!- Usopp y Chopper dijeron a coro atemorizados por la actitud del cirujano

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza al secuestrarme?!- Larissa le reclamo muy colérica al cirujano.

-¡Si, hubiera sido mejor lanzarla al mar! – Luffy expreso apoyando en cierta parte a Larissa

-¡Estás loco!- Larissa grito rechazando la idea de Luffy

-Lo único que necesito de ti es que me digas todo lo que sepas de los Yonkos, después de eso te dejare ir.- Law dijo muy caprichosamente dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Hmmm los cuatro Yonkos son Barba negra, Big Mom, Shanks "el pelirrojo" y Kaido, de ahí en fuera no sé nada más- Larissa respondió un poco molesta mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado.

-Se que sabes más que eso, si no hablas estoy dispuesto a usar esto- Law manifestó a la vez que mostraba el corazón que le había quitado a la chica.

-No me mataras- Larissa expreso con desdén

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero puedo hacer esto- Law menciono mientras apretujaba con sus manos el corazón de la chica.

-¡Aaagh!- La chica grito demasiado fuerte mientras se retorcía del dolor

-¡Déjala en paz estúpido medico!- el cocinero grito muy cabreado

-Ya déjalo ceja rizada – el espadachín manifestó con un poco de desprecio

-¡A quien llamas ceja rizada, marimo! – el cocinero le respondió furioso, olvidándose completamente de la chica.

-¡A quien llamas marimo, ceja rizada!- el espadachín volvió a manifestar pero esta vez con más desprecio que la anterior ocasión.

-¡Déjenlo ya los dos!- Nami los paro proporcionándoles un golpe fuerte a los dos.

Larissa se hallaba en el suelo, recargándose con sus manos para no caer completamente, aunque se le hacía difícil por las esposas que traía. Se podía observar que por dentro agonizaba de dolor, la pelea con el sombrero de Paja y ahora las torturas del cirujano les estaban proporcionando cada vez más dolor. Aun así se levanto poco a poco hasta que volvió a quedar de pie.

-Eso…. no…. funcionara… conmigo.- Larissa dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban de no caer al suelo.

-¿Acaso te gusta sufrir?- el cirujano espeto a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza el corazón de la chica.

-¡AH!- la chica grito más fuertemente que la anterior vez, cayendo sobre el suelo completamente.

-¿¡Ahora me mas a decir lo que sabes!?- Law pregunto muy cabreado mientras le proporcionaba una mirada muy fría a la chica peli-café.

-¡No te diré nada!- Larissa expreso muy furiosa, mientras se tambaleaba intentando levantarse.

Law seguía torturando a la chica, intentando hacerla hablar aunque ella se negaba totalmente. Los sombreros de Paja solo se quedaban mirando la escena que había ocasionado el cirujano. A pesar de que no simpatizaban con la chica, sentían algo de pena por ella, sabían que Law se estaba sobrepasando con ella.

-¿Me pregunto cuánto más vas aguantar?- el cirujano vocifero muy molesto y desesperado preparándose para volver a dañar el corazón de la chica.

-Ya detente- el sombrero de paja pronuncio muy serio ocultando su mirada en su sombrero mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Law

-No te metas mugiwara- Law reclamo en un tono muy furioso mientras le proporcionaba una mirada muy fría.

La actitud de Luffy cambio completamente al ver las acciones del cirujano, su mirada le ocasionaba un escalofrió al cirujano. Law miraba a Luffy con cólera pero fue cuestión de un poco de tiempo para que las cosas se tranquilizaran y el cirujano la dejara de torturar.

-Ustedes se encargaran de la chica, eso sí, hasta que no me diga todo lo que sabe seguirá llevando esas esposas- el cirujano manifestó resignado mientras salía del barco saltando al suyo.

Al retirarse Law, los mugiwaras siguieron como siempre acostumbraban a ser, fue cuando el renito se acerco a la chica, la cual yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-La llevare al consultorio a que descanse un poco, se ve muy herida- el renito propuso mientras se hacía más grande para poder cargar a la chica.

-Hmmm está bien, ¡Sanji trae mas Carne!- el sombrero de paja gritaba muy contento volviendo a su actitud infantil de siempre-

-¡Espera un momento, Luffy!, yo creía que estabas enojado con la chica- la navegante le reclamo al capitán agarrándolo de su suéter.

-Sí, mm bueno, lo único que quiero es una revancha, si Law la hubiera torturado mas, no me la hubiera podido dar.- Luffy le respondió a la peli naranja mientras hacia una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Chopper se encontraba en su consultorio con la chica, la cual apenas había dejado en la cama que yacía ahí. Ella se encontraba esposada con los brazos en frente y se veía muy débil por las cosas que le habían ocurrido anteriormente. La chica de repente se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta de aquella habitación, apenas pudiéndose poner de pie.

-¡Oye, espera , no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo, estas muy débil- el renito le advirtió a la chica mientras trataba de pararla.

-_No necesito ….. De… su ….. Compasión-_ la chica dijo con unos gemidos muy leves que apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar- _Siempre he podido….- _la chica no pudo terminar su frase debido a que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Ten Cuidado!- el renito grito al ver a la chica desmayarse sobre el suelo. Corriendo hacia ella

Aquella chica se encontraba muy débil, chopper la volvió a llevar a la cama del consultorio, donde durmió todo lo que restaba del día.

Al día siguiente en el barco, los mugiwaras se encontraban como siempre en la cubierta, a excepción de Chopper que se encontraba cuidando de la chica, Robín que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca del barco y Sanji que se encontraba en la cocina.

Luffy y Usopp se encontraban pescando, debido a que casi no había alimentos por culpa de Luffy. Nami estaba tomando el sol en traje de baño, Franky se encontraba tomando Cola , Brook estaba tocando una canción con su guitarra y Zoro se encontraba durmiendo recostado sobre una de las paredes del barco.

-Que aburrido , no hemos pescado nada desde que empezamos- Luffy se quejaba mientras agarraba su caña de pescar.

-¡Eso te pasa por acabarte toda la comida!- Usopp le reclamo al capitán propinándole un golpe

-Chicos si no pescan nada hoy , no comerán- Nami interrumpió mientras se echaba bloqueador solar

-¡Eso es Injusto! , no hay ningún pescado por aquí – Usopp y Luffy se quejaban haciendo coro a lo que decían.

- Pueden quejarse lo que quieran, eso no cambiara nada- Nami manifestó ante la actitud de los dos

Mientras tanto en el consultorio del barco…..

-Ya está mejor, no tenía muchas heridas después de todo aunque fue muy difícil curarla con esas esposas estorbando- Chopper se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos médicos.

- Gracias- Larissa articulo un poco débil y adormilada

- No tienes por qué agradecer, ese es mi deber como médico – Chopper expreso con un poco de frialdad.

-Perdón por causarles tantas molestias, pero…. – Larissa manifestaba arrepentida hasta ser interrumpida por el renito.

-No tienes nada por que disculparte, de todos modos, nosotros fuimos en primer lugar los que te secuestramos a ti- Chopper expreso aclarando las cosas interrumpiendo a la chica peli-café

- Creo que mejor salgo de aquí, alguien más puede necesitar la cama- Larissa se levanto de la cama decidida.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- Chopper dijo intentando detener a la chica de nuevo.

-Está bien, ya me siento mejor- ella expreso mientras calmaba al renito preocupado.

La chica se salió de la habitación, Chopper lo siguió, intentando convencerla de quedarse en la cama aunque eso fue inútil porque ella siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cubierta del barco. Como era de esperarse, al tocar un pie en el lugar, la mayoría parte de los mugiwaras no la miraban; ella solo continuo caminando hasta sentarse en el lugar donde la habían dejado por primera vez.

-Encontré un pescado!- Luffy grito muy entusiasmado al ver algo en el mar

-Pero parece que ya está muerto – Usopp expreso muy preocupado al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el pescado

-Comida es comida – Luffy dijo a la vez que estiraba su brazo para agarrar aquel pescado

-Hmmm, se siente muy raro el ambiente- La chica peli-café se decía a si misma mientras miraba al cielo y alrededor.

-Luffy espera no lo hagas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- Usopp le comento al capitán un poco intrigado.

-No digas tonterías, no va a pasar nada – Luffy expreso con tranquilidad haciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El sombrero de Paja estiraba su brazo preparándose para agarrar aquel alimento y no quedarse sin comer. Fue cuando la chica peli- café se percato de algo importante y antes de que Luffy hiciera algo…

-¡Ten Cuidado, sombrero de Paja!- la chica grito muy alertada empujando a Luffy evitando que metiera su brazo dentro del agua cayendo encima del.

-¡Qué te pasa, ya casi iba agarrar mi comida!- el mugiwara le reclamo a la chica muy furioso.

-Tenemos que Salir de aquí, si no me equivoco, este lugar es peligroso – la chica peli-café advirtió al resto de los mugiwaras mientras se levantaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- Nami pregunto muy alterada al oír las palabras de la chica peli-café.

-¿No has notado algo raro en el clima?- la peli-café le pregunto a Nami, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas

-Ahora que lo dices, hay algo raro con el cielo, pareciera que es de un clima caluroso - Nami manifestó un poco preocupada.

La peli naranja empezó a examinar el lugar, pudiendo observar el ambiente un poco diferente al que estaba hace un rato , era como si hubiese algo muy caluroso debajo de ellos, fue cuando se dio cuenta del problema en el cual estaban.

-¡Franky, sácanos de aquí!- Nami le ordeno al cyborg demasiado agitada por la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Qué paso Nami?- Franky pregunto con inquietud ante la reacción de la chica peli naranja

-¡Solo usa la Coup de Burst y sácanos de aquí!- Nami vocifero un poco mas preocupada que la anterior vez.

-Iré a cargar los barriles de una vez – Franky expreso rápidamente, corriendo hacia el almacén del barco.

-¡¿Por qué rayos el clima es tan raro en el Nuevo Mundo?!- Nami protestaba con una cierta furia, quejándose consigo misma.

-No debes confiarte mucho, en el Nuevo Mundo siempre debes esperar lo inoportuno , esta zona del Grand Line siempre ha sido inestable.- la chica peli-café articulo con seriedad advirtiéndole a la navegante de los peligros de aquella parte del mar.

Fue cuando en la cubierta empezaron a sonar algunos crujidos leves, los cuales provenían de la parte baja del barco, pareciera que el océano estuviera absorbiendo al barco. Este empezó a perder altura y aumentaba la temperatura en el barco.

-¡¿Ahora qué demonios pasa en el barco?!- Nami grito desesperada por las situaciones que se estaban presentando en aquellos momentos.

-¡Genial, estamos metiéndonos al mar de nuevo!- el mugiwara expreso con emoción, con estrellas en sus ojos, mirando alrededor del barco.

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota Luffy!- La navegante volvió a gritar furiosa por las actitudes infantiles de su capitán.

-SUPER! , ya termine de cargar los barriles de cola- el cyborg manifestó interrumpiendo la pequeña rabieta de la navegante

-¿Pues qué esperas?, ya activa la Coup de Burst- Nami le ordeno a Franky con un tono más calmado.

-Agárrense de donde puedan, que vamos a salir de aquí volando- el cyborg dijo en un tono alto, advirtiendo a todos los mugiwaras.

-¿No falta el chico Trafalar? – Luffy pregunto un poco confuso, mientras observaba alrededor del barco.

-No hace falta preguntar, yo estoy aquí desde hace tiempo- Law expreso, interrumpiendo la conversación del mugiwara.

-¡Cuando te subiste al barco!- la peli-naranja pregunto un poco alterada al ver al cirujano en uno de los bordes del barco.

-Empecé a notar algo raro en el agua, decidí subirme a su barco y dejar el que tenia, de todas maneras no era mío originalmente- el cirujano expreso con tranquilidad a la vez que se recargaba en uno de los bordes del barco.

-Ya solo vayámonos de aquí- la navegante expreso a la vez que llevaba su mano a la cabeza.

-¡Agárrense fuerte de donde puedan!- el cyborg grito volviendo a advertir a todos

-¡Espera, que rayos vas hacer!- la peli-café vocifero un poco alterada por no saber nada de la situación.

-¡COUP DE BURST!-Franky grito interrumpiendo a Larissa mientras activaba la Coup de Burst en el Sunny, llevándolo por los cielos.

-¡Pero qué...!- Larissa grito alterada balaceándose para no caerse del barco.

Ella perdió el equilibrio al no poder agarrarse de algo por estar esposada de sus manos y por la velocidad del barco llego a caerse de aquel en un acto demasiado rápido.

-¡No dejen que se escape - Law expreso alterado mientras se agarraba de unos de los bordes del barco.

Luffy estiro uno de sus brazos logrando agarrar rápidamente a la chica peli-café , enrollando parte de su brazo en su cintura , evitando que esta se cayera directamente al océano.

- Todavía me debes mi revancha, ni creas que te dejare morir así- el sombrero de paja manifestó un poco molesto mientras observaba a la chica-peli-café.


End file.
